Weekend Bash
by cynful.musings
Summary: Totally AU, Harry and Draco discuss fanfiction


**_A story for my _****_burningchaos_****_ to make her feel better_**  
Title: The Weekend Bash  
Author: **cynful**  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
Summary: The fanfic story  
Disclaimer: Not mine, if only they were…I wouldn't be here typing.  
A/N: This is for my lovely **burningchaos** who is not having a wonderful week and I miss her dreadfully! I hope you love it sweetheart.

Also: some of this may sound as if it happened…it may have, but names would have been changed to protect the innocent. Some of it may not have happened and have only been a figment of the author's and her beta's imaginations.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Harry asked as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Nothing. Go away, Potter," Draco said with irritation.

Harry ignored his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder to read what Draco was writing. "What the fuck is this?"

"Oh, go away, Harry," Draco whined. "You wouldn't understand."

Draco tried to hide his parchment, but Harry pulled it out of his hands. He began to read it and started to turn red in the face, the anger showing.

"Who is this Laura person? Are you cheating on me?" Harry demanded as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Draco looked at his boyfriend's tear-filled eyes and his heart melted. He put his hand on Harry's cheek and began to caress it. He pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Honestly, Harry. I love you. You don't have to worry about Laura. She is just a character in my favorite book,_ The Real Life Adventures of Cyn_."

A sigh of relief escaped Harry's lips, "Thank god. I though you were going straight on me."

"Harry, you are the only person for me, silly git. When are you going to realize that?" Draco reassured his boyfriend.

"So, um…Draco, what exactly are you writing then?" he asked hesitantly.

"It is called fanfic. I thought I would give it a shot. I don't think it is nearly as good as some of the others I have read. The others in the fandom are just awesome." Draco started, actually admiring another living person.

"You mean there are others out there that actually sit down and write out "fanfic" from some book they have read?" Harry just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh gods yes, Harry. You should see some of it. The smut, the shagging, the twincest…wow, I could go on and on about it. I read one just the other day where..." Draco began to fan himself. "Oh, never mind. I do believe I am getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. Want to go find a private place and create our own story?"

"No, I'm interested in this now. I want to read what you have written. Do you have smut in here?" Harry couldn't wait to read the parchment now. He sat down next to Draco and opened it up, his eyes scanning the document.

"Really, do you think I would lower myself to such a standard? Smut!" Draco said trying to convince Harry that he didn't really write any smut.

"Yes, I do believe you would lower yourself. You have done that to me, many times in fact," Harry said with a grin. "So, this starts with…?"

"Well, Laura is going to meet Cyn for the first time. Cyn is having a birthday party, she had just turned 21, again."

"Ah, ok, so they haven't met at this point and there is going to be a party. Gotcha," Harry said taking in the information. He read the first few paragraphs and had another question.

"This Star Wars movie…you say they 'Squeed' like schoolgirls. Is that normal?"

"Haven't you read the books, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, they squee! Period. End of story." Draco said with a huff.

Harry was a bit nervous from looking at the expression on Draco's face, but he just had to ask. "Um…Draco, what exactly is a 'squee'?"

Draco sighed and looked at his errant boyfriend. _Honestly, he knows what it is,_ he thought to himself. "Harry, my dad is walking through the garden over there."

"SQUEE! Oh my god, it is really? Oh look, he is so handsome and fine. Squee! I can't believe it. You promise you are going to look that good when you grow up, right?" Harry was nearly panting in his seat as he stared at his boyfriend's father.

"That, my love is a squee," Draco said smugly.

"Damn you for using your father to prove a point."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Harry muttered and went back to reading the story. "So, who exactly is this Alan Rickman and why did Laura and Cyn just cream their pants?"

"Do I have to explain everything?" Draco said gruffly. "Alan Rickman is an actor that portrays Professor Snape in a movie about you."

"Oh, ok. So, they know about us?"

"Well, they believe that we are only figments of the imagination of this genius writer J.K. Rowling. Oh, and I guess I should warn you; they like reading stories about you in bondage," Draco said casually.

"What?" Harry gulped. _How did they ever figure out that was his deepest fantasy_? He wanted to be chained up in the dungeon with Draco behind him holding a whip and Lucius in front of him encouraging his son.

Quickly trying to hide his thoughts, Harry read some more. "Pool? What is that?"

"Billiards, Potter."

"Well, why didn't you say Billiards, Draco?"

"Because they are Americans. They say pool. Honestly, you want this to be a realistic story, right?" Draco rolled his eyes and took out some more parchment to continue writing his story. Hopefully Harry wouldn't disturb him too much.

"Oh wow." Harry started to blush. "They did _that_ with other people around watching them? On the billiards table?"

"You have not lived very much, have you Harry?"

Harry took a few deep breaths. His face was beet read and it looked as if he were beginning to sweat. Draco took in his boyfriend's appearance. "So, Harry, are you feeling alright? Surely the smut isn't doing anything to affect you, is it?"

"Oh, no. I'm just fine, Draco, really I am." Harry stammered and kept reading.

"So, they leave the pool hall and go to a friend's house for the rest of the party?"

"Yes, they go to one of Cyn's good friend's house and party until the wee hours of the morning. There are all kinds of action there, so you may as well be warned now. You will see everyone getting drunk, flashing, and snogging going on. I'm warning you now, so if you think we should go inside to get you cold to a shower, we can go."

"A shower? Please, Draco, as if this is going to get me that hot and bothered." Harry was skeptical about what he was about to read, but he was getting nervous.

"Oh Merlin, she didn't just take off her shirt and throw it at that man did she?"

Draco sat back and laughed at Harry. He knew that Harry was going to run for the shower in a few more minutes. Heck, he just might join him; all this writing makes a person really hot and horny…oh sweaty. It was just a matter of time. Draco put his things away and started to just watch Harry read in shock.

"Cyn just did a lap dance for movie-boy? Laura came over and started to…"  
"There were four of them together on that blanket? No way…"  
"How did she get into that position?"  
"Bloody Hell!"

Harry dropped the parchment and ran off into the manor. Draco leisurely picked it up, put it with the other items, and followed his boyfriend inside. He found Harry quickly taking his clothes off, and came up behind him. "So, Harry, did you want to try any of that?" he whispered evilly.


End file.
